


All the pretty starts shine for you, my love

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Rooftops, prompt, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All I've ever done is run.





	All the pretty starts shine for you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for Bacat Week: day 1 rooftops)

All I've ever done is run. Run from my problems, run from myself, run out of time. Growing up in this wretched and godforsaken city, it's normal. That's what you're taught to do. Run from the police, run from thieves, run out of luck. And what else is left to do but to run out of money and run out of hope?

Some people take that and turn it into hatred, into rage and resentment. They are driven by that feeling of aversion. Some people take that and turn it into hope and aspiration to do better. I don't know if I'm caught between those two or if I'm still not there yet. But all I could do was run and steal and hope that no one caught me. The rooftops were my refuge, the night my mantle, the moon my companion.

And I remember when I met him, dark, tall and brooding. Many people feared the Dark Knight but I don't think I ever did. I wasn't scared by a man in a costume, by a man hiding behind a mask; just like I did. I know he wanted to make Gotham a better place and it broke my heart because I knew he was never going to make it. It was too deep in the darkness to be taken out again.

I ran, like I always did and for the first time someone chased after me. He followed me through the rooftops and I always let him catch me. Because sometimes you need someone to catch you when you fall. It was so clear that he was the only one for me. We both knew it, right away. But it's bullshit, there isn't someone out there in this world that's for you. Your 'other half' doens't exist. Maybe instead of looking for our other halves, we should be piercing ourselves together. Maybe we weren't born unfinished. Maybe we are the ones who makes ourselves better, who make ourselves whole. It took me a long time to understand this. 

He wasn't my other half- no. He was part of me. I was part of him. It felt like we were made from the same star. It felt like when we stood in a desrted rooftop at midnight the stars shined just for us. It felt like we understood each other in ways other people couldn't understand. He believed in me, he trusted me. I felt like a better person when I was with him. Because love is supposed to make you stronger, to lift you up and to heal you, not to complete you but to complement you. 

It was a simple thing back then and as the years went on, things got more difficult – we were faced with more challenges. I asked him to stay. Try to remember what we had at the beginning. But he never did and when he asked me to stay I never did, I always ran, like I alway did. We were in a constant game of running away from each other and running to each other. I don’t know which one was worse.

He was mysterious, dismal and desolate and yet charismatic, magnetic and electric. All at the same time. When he walked in every woman’s head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn’t contain himself. But underneath all that he was broken. Broken in so many pieces, you wouldn’t even know where to begin to put them back together. He was bitter and forlorn, not letting himself feel happiness. Not letting himself feel anything.He was trapped in misery, and misery loves company.

I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and missing out on all of the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. But I always wondered who he really was. When he was with me, he was a different man. In a good way, I saw so much hope and love in him and seeing how much he had suffered- I just wanted to give him the world, the whole world with evey single star in it. I know what it feels like to suffer and to hide under a mask.

And in that way, I understood him and I loved him.

And I still do.


End file.
